hardresetfandomcom-20200215-history
Combat Gear
is the third branch of equipment that can be modified by Upgrade Terminals scattered throughout Bezoar City, and represents Fletcher's Heads-Up Display, Armour, and other non-weapon tools provided by The Corporation to its CLN patrol division. Upgrades Tactical Sensor :Primary Feature: Hectate Directional Sensor The Hectate sensor is the only piece of Combat Gear Fletcher has at the beginning of Hard Reset. With it, flashes of red appear at the edges of the player's screen whenever Fletcher takes damage, giving them an indication of where the source of damage is in relation to Fletcher himself. :Upgrade: Cerberus Tactical Scanner The Cerberus module upgrades Fletcher's Heads-Up Display unit so that enemy A.I. units are displayed in a fashion similar to Radar, which gives Fletcher the chance to find opponents before they find him. :Upgrade: Hydra Awareness Module The Hydra unit upgrades Fletcher's Status Display (in the lower lefthand corner of the screen) with a radar-like feature that shows Nano canisters in the nearby area as green 'pips'. The larger the pip, the closer the canister is to Fletcher; however, this only represents a relatively straight-line direction. A canister can be close, and still be a floor above (or below) Fletcher himself. This upgrade is possibly the most useful of all, and best taken as soon as possible, to maximize the amount of Nano found for further upgrades as the game progresses. Trauma Pack :Primary Feature: Pavis Hormone Dose The Pavis module is an automatic, sub-dermal hormone injector that, upon detecting extreme physical trauma (i.e. Fletcher is close to death) floods his system with synthetic adrenaline, the result of which causes an 'Enhanced Perception' state. While in this state, time appears to slow down, giving the player longer to set up shots and eliminate threats before Fletcher is killed. :Upgrade: Rampart Enhanced Hormone Dose This modifies the hormone cocktail injected into Fletcher's system, adding powerful anaesthetic drugs to combat pain. As a result, Fletcher can ignore more damage during his state of Enhanced Perception before it wears off. :Upgrade: Nemesis Double Hormone Dose This upgrade increases the potency of the injected hormones, allowing Fletcher to stay in his Enhanced Perception state for twice as long. This also extends the duration of the Rampart damage reduction effect as well, if it's installed. Hi-Capacitor :Primary Feature: Harpoon Extended Magazines The Harpoon module extends the amount of CLN Ammo and NRG Charges that Fletcher can carry by 40 rounds each, for a total of 80 additional ammo. Note that, even with these extended magazines, the Recharge feature of each weapon still extends to 100 rounds only. :Upgrade: Spearhead NRG Filter The Spearhead module recovers more ammo from CLN Packs and NRG Batteries when picked up. This module does not increase the amount of upgrade points received from Nano canisters. :Upgrade: Bolt Restore Compartment The Bolt unit increases the rate at which the C.L.N. Firearm and N.R.G. Weapon regenerate ammo when either of their reserves fall below 100 rounds. Medical Module :Primary Feature: Hygieia Endurance Controller The Hygieia module, when installed, increases Fletcher's maximum health capacity. :Upgrade: Corpsman Enhanced Centrifuge The Corpsman module increases the amount of health Fletcher receives from the Med-Packs he finds in the field. :Upgrade: Aegis Nano-Tourniquet The Aegis module reduces the amount of health Fletcher loses each time he takes damage. This effect 'stacks' with the damage reduction of his shields, and remains in effect even if Fletcher's shields are completely drained. Shield Emitter :Primary Feature: Zeus Shield Booster The Zeus module, much like its medical counterpart, increases the maximum capacity of Fletcher's shields by a fixed amount; this effectively increases the number of hits Fletcher can take before damage starts to increase. :Upgrade: Prometheus Defensive Generator The Prometheus module increases the rate at which Fletcher's shields regenerate, once recharging takes effect. :Upgrade: Phoenix Regenerative Module The Phoenix unit reduces the amount of time after taking damage before Fletcher's shields will start to recharge. When combined with the Prometheus upgrade, these two modules can significantly reduce the amount of time Fletcher spends without shields.